


I Know

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Early Days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peterick drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is just a little ficlet I wrote. It was for a school project actually, I was supposed to write a brief conversation between two people and this was the result.

"Patrick," Pete said, sighing loudly

"What?" Patrick responded, sounding annoyed

"You know what," Pete said

"Alright! Alright! You want me to sing, I get it. But I’m a terrible singer, if you haven’t noticed," Patrick said, crossing his arms

"Yeah, you’re a horrible singer, that’s why I’m asking you to sing for my band," Pete said sarcastically 

"I’m telling you, just let me be the drummer, that’s what I’m good at," Patrick responded

"Yeah, you’re good at drumming; but you’re freakin’ amazing at singing,” Pete said enthusiastically, leaning forward and playfully swatting Patrick on the arm

Patrick thought for a minute before letting out a resigned sigh “Alright…I’ll sing,”

Pete jumped up from his chair “Yesss!”, he yelled excitedly

Patrick waved his hand dismissively “Alright calm down, it’s not that big a deal,” 

Pete laughed, flopping himself down on the couch next to Patrick “Of course it’s a big deal, I just got the best singer ever to play in my band,”

Patrick looked over at Pete and rolled his eyes, which just made Pete emit a donkey-like giggle/snort and smile even bigger.

"You’re really annoying, you know that?" Patrick said

"I know," Pete said, slapping Patrick on the knee and squeezing it "I know,"


End file.
